Decades?
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Luka (Fem!Luffy) is a tavern girl who hunts for adventure on her small seclude island. One day, a man arrived, promising her a life whole of adventures that seems too good to be true. Why does he seem so familiar? Is there a few dark secrets hiding behind those sharp eyes? Fem!LuffyxSanji SanLu
1. Chapter 1

Tershel Island was a fairly small island without any neighboring islands. The only trade they ever gotten were from those merchants who lost their way. Other than that, the island grew to relay on their own resources.

The island was divided in several factors. Canals were formed to bring the water to their forests, while the shores hosted their lively farm. Animals roamed around the forests, and those who lived off livestock, had their homes built within the forests to tend to their marked animals. In the summit was where everyone else lived.

It was where the goods were traded for services, goods, and what little currency they had. Some of the villagers lived on selling homemade goods, such as mead or woodwork, while others worked for their outcomes.

This was all run by the ruling family, who lived on the highest part of the summit.

Because this island was out of ways for ships, they never had any trouble. Everyone had their daily tasks to complete.

For some, this was a blessing.

For others, this was a curse.

Their lives were always the same. Nothing new ever happened to their peaceful little town.

Luka was bored.

She lived in this town for her whole life. She knew everyone, and they knew her. No one had any secrets or even any problems with anyone else.

The girl worked in the tavern, with the woman named Hawkins. Every night was the same old. Ossan would order his sake and flirt with Silk, who would calmly reject him. Mal would get drunk and fall asleep at the counter, with drool dripping out of her mouth, and Luka would poke her until she woke up.

And the black haired girl would serve them all their usual. Sometimes she would stay at one table for too long, and she would get called back and given a small lecture.

And then there were those days where she whisked away to the shores of the island; where the farms grew. Her hand would touch the fence as she walks along the sides. Her hand would jerk away whenever a splinter gotten her.

After that, she turned away from the fence, sticking her tongue out at it, and walked towards the pearly blue water. The water was so clear that she could see the shells underneath.

Luka stood on the sandy shores, with the water touching her sandals, and she brought down her strawhat. Looking out into the sea.

The hat that she carried around her neck was always a mystery to her, as well as everyone on the island. The straw was thin and paled from numerous days of in the sun. In some places, it was tattered with a few stitches to repair it.

Her eyes blinked yet nothing in her mind seemed to answer the question, where did this hat come from. She only gave a weak shrug and placed it on her unruly hair once more.

"Luka! Luka! Where are ya?!" Hawkin's shouts came from the forest.

Her lips lifted into a smile as she padded the hat down and raced towards the noise. "I'm coming!"

The brunette placed her fists onto her hips, "Your shift started an hour ago, lass." But as soon as she saw Luka's smile, she relaxed and patted the girl on the back, "Let's get there before Mal gets behind the counter."

The strawhat girl nodded, "Yeah…"

...

He stood on the deck, looking out into the dark skies. Inside, he could hear the others snoring. Each one of them didn't notice his disappearance from the cabins, or shrugged it off. They all knew him and his bad habits.

The full moon looked down onto him, making the deck glow in an unearthly brightness. The cold air breezed against the back of his neck.

How long as it been, he wondered to himself. It felt like only months since they departed from there, but he and the crew well knew it was longer than that. By now, the man thought, it should have been long enough.

He felt like he was the only one who remembers. The others always avoided that subject, and sometimes even him. Ever since that day.

The man jerked away from the railings and started walking to the cabin. He didn't enter it, instead, he walked into the other hallway. He passed the girl's room; in the back of his mind, he could already hear the girls squealing at him. Yet the door didn't open, and he only walked forward until he came to a stairwell.

As soon as he gotten to the last step, the lights beamed on. There were clanks behind the walls, but that didn't bother him. They couldn't get to him within time.

At the end of the hallway he stood in front of the door. His hands wrapped around the doorknob, and he pushed in. He gave a glance behind him, the clanks gotten louder but the door hasn't opened. With a little smirk to himself, he entered the room.

Water filled the room, with only a railing keeping him away. In the corner of the small porch was a lever. There were seven modes, each with different ships, but he chose the first one.

That was all that he needed, a small sea vessel.

Anyway to get off this depressing ship, and get back to the one that he desired the most.

**Yay, a new story! There's so many…mysteries with this one, well, I hope they are mysteries, but knowing me, they will be addressed within a few chapters. Any feedback in welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

The tavern girl was pouring the mead into one of the glasses when she heard the door opened once more. She didn't look up as she was focusing on filling the cup just right.

"Luka!" Mal, a brunet girl who was seated on the far end of the counter, called out. She waved her hand up while trying to get Luka's attention.

Luka glanced away from the glass, "What?" And as soon as she did the mead overfilled and started to spill onto the wooden counter. She could already hear Hawkins' complaining in the back of her mind. She quickly wiped the spilt drink with her sleeve and shoved the glass to another customer, turning around to walk towards Mal. "Yes?"

Mal stared at Luka as she bobbed her head to the side as if she wanted Luka to glance over there.

"Eh?"

Her frown grown as she cursed under her breath at the girl's ignorance. "Just look at who walked in."

As soon as she said that the tavern girl understood. She nodded and gazed throughout the bar as she looked for whoever just walked inside. She saw the old Ossan tilting his chair backwards as he tried to talk to the blonde at the other table. Within seconds and his chair fell backwards and he went with it. The blonde only shook her head in dismay at his actions. In the corner was Hawkins, who was chatting with a local shop owner. Now if Luka did that, she would have been in loads of trouble, but then again, Hawkins was the boss.

Nothing looked out of place. Everyone was drinking and slurring their words. The grown-ups were chatting away with each other and the elders were making scenes. It looked all normal to her so she started to turn back to her friend. "What? I don't see anything wrong. Well, there's Ossan." She started smiling; trying to keep from laughing at the man's pain, but she failed and ended up laughing anyways.

"Look by the doors then." She paused and her skin shivered. "He's starting to give me the creeps…"

A blonde man stood by the doors, leaning against them, with a cigarette in his mouth. His sharp blue eyes flashed across the bar until his shoulders slumped as if defeated. He wore a black suit with gray lines dashed vertically, with a pale blue undershirt. As soon as the girl saw him, she had an uncomfortable feeling in the gut of her stomach.

Was she hungry?

"Oh…he could be the one in that ship," Mal suggested. "You know, the one that came in this afternoon. I heard from Otis that it just stayed there, no one gotten out…"

"Strange," Luka uttered. "Maybe he was pooping?"

"…Do you ever think? At all?"

And that went unanswered.

In the corner of Luka's eyes she saw Hawkins moving away from her friend to confront this newcomer. It was either to get his order or tell him to put out the cigarette.

Hawkins stood there like a disappointed mother. Her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping against the floorboards. "Welcome to Tershel's pride and joy, the Wooden Mare."

The man gave a weak nod, "I could tell this was where the joy happens."

"Yes," her eyebrows notched together, "Now, may I ask for you to put out your cigarette?"

He paused for a second and nodded once more. "Sorry." He muttered as he rubbed the burning end off and threw the rest away.

"You can sit down. There's empty tables and seats at the table."

He held out his hand and waved her offer down. "No, don't worry, I'll be leaving now." And with that, he turned away to leave.

Luka made it through the cluttered bar and stood in front of the doors, right where the man was heading. "Oi," she lifted her hand up.

His whole figure froze in place.

That voice.

It lingered in the back of his head, yet he was certain he just heard it. His sea-colored eyes lifted from the ground until they finally set on the girl in front of him.

Wore-out sandals, jean shorts with fizzy ends, red buttoned-up vest that covered her chest, shaggy black hair that touched her shoulders, a shabby strawhat, and a massive smile that went from one ear to the other. She looked exactly the same. Exactly how he remembered her. Except, she did not wear that innocent scar under her eye.

This couldn't be.

This was exactly what he was looking for, yet he wasn't expecting it to be true.

His heart froze.

His eyes rolled up.

His knees gave out.

And his body sprawled out across the ground.

Everyone jerked up to their feet, crowding around the man. Luka stood there, stunned, until Hawkins' shouts gotten her back. Her head jerked as she tried to focus.

A man just went cold in front of her.

"Give me some space, ya bastards!" Hawkins cursed at her customers. "Call Otis down here, and Mal, get ya arse over here."

And they all listened to her. Silk quickly raced out of the door, following Hawkins' instructions. While Mal jerked to her feet and went through the crowd. She stood on the other side of the man.

"Let's get him to the back."

Luka grabbed his feet while the other two handled his other parts. The customers gave them enough room to get through and into the back doors. Quickly, Mal dropped the man's head and cleaned off a table, spilling drinks onto the ground.

"That's comin' out of your paycheck, lass."

Mal gulped, "Course, Hawkinsan!"

And finally, they laid the blonde onto the table.

"Is he dead?" Luka uttered. As soon as she uttered those words, Mal and Hawkins sent a glare her way.

"No. He's just…fainted. See, he's breathin'."

The girl nodded and took a deep breath herself. She leaned against the wall and looked at the man once more, closer than before. He had bags under his eyes and a curly brow. His other brow was hidden by his long hair. There was hair growing on his chin that looked as if he combed daily.

That feeling from earlier still lingered in her gut. She looked over at Hawkins. "I'm hungry."

The boss could only shake her head. She turned around, facing the door. "I'll go handle things out there. Otis will come here soon. Luka, stay here until he arrives."

And with that, Mal and Hawkins left her alone with a strange man.

She rose from the wall and looked down at the man. He looked so familiar for some strange reason. He didn't belong on this island, he was a visitor.

So why did she feel like she knew him?

Why did he faint in front of her?

**TBC**

**Son of Whitebeard: Figured it was about time I wrote one. Thanks for the first review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_A black haired maiden was lying there in his arms. He raised his hand and brushed her hair to the side. She gave him a small smile with her brown eyes looking up into his. His forgotten cigarette was flicked to the side. The only thing on his mind was his dream girl. She snuggled closer with her hea don his chest. _

_If he died at that moment, he would be at peace._

_Actually, any time that maiden looked at him with that grin, he was at peace. She made his heart twist and turn unlike the other entire women in the world. _

_Because she was his, and he was hers. _

_Her eyelashes flocked, looking up at him once more. "Sanji…"_

_Her voice made his knees weak._

_"Her mouth opened up once more. _

_Blood flowed through her chest, dripping onto his white dress shirt. She coughed up crimson liquid. Her face paled from the lost of blood. Her hair was chopped off and the pieces scattered onto the ground. _

He jerked upwards.

His forehead smashing against the wooden shelf, he winced and bent back down, holding onto his bruised head. He felt light headed. He felt lost. With one eye uncovered, he glanced around the room. In his view, he only saw assorted boxes, crates, shelves, and a wine collection.

This was not the ship. This was not any place that he knew of.

"You alright?" A girl's voice wavered into the room. It was a light sweet melody to his ears, and it was full of concern just for him.

It was the same voice.

The same voice that sent chills to his heart.

He turned on the table he was lying on, until his eyes made contact with a young woman. She was dressed in a red vest with yellow buttons, the top two buttons were unfasten, and faded jeans shorts with fur at the ends. A wore strawhat hanged down from her neck, onto her back.

"Luka…" His voice felt unused as he uttered her name. He felt so many emotions bursting through his chest. He hasn't uttered that name in what felt like years. He hasn't felt that warmness just that day. It all came back like a bull rammed into him.

She, on the other hand, looked at him uncertainly. She bit her clapped lips and licked them, while looking down at the blonde man. "Who…are you?"

The blonde blinked in confusion.

Those three words crashed his whole world.

Who was he?

He was Sanji, her chef!

Did she really forget about him?

All of his faded memories flashed in front of his eyes. All of those times that he fell in love with her over and over again. All of those sad times that he had to tell her no whenever she felt hungry for the 20th time that day. All of those times that they fought together against foes without getting a cut.

"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

She took him away from his gloomy thoughts, making him face the truth.

She did forget.

"I am Sanji." He tried to sound happy, but anyone would have known he was faking it.

What a good 'first' impression he made. Fainting in front of her as soon as he found her and then losing his mind over a question. Real smooth, Sanji.

"Sanji?" Luka uttered his name and his heart winced. She grinned and nodded. "And I'm Luka! I'm gonna become Pirate King!"

That whistled through his ears, bringing up that single memory that cursed him at night.

She was still Luka alright.

And even after having his heart broken in two, and that gave him some hope. It has been years since that day, yet she has not changed in the slightest in personality wise.

The door opened and a brunet girl popped into view. "Lu," she uttered before she glanced from Luka and then onto Sanji. Her mouth dropped once she him. "He's…awake…"

"Yup," Luka nodded, mostly to herself for not having him die on her watch. "He's Sanji. Oh, and this is Mal."

He glanced up at the girl and gave her a faint smile. Just seeing a woman made his heart flutter, but not as much as when Luka smiled. He could not recall the last time that he flirted with a girl. He didn't count those casually flirts he gave to the other two ladies on the ship, because those out of habit.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling? Do you think you can move? Are you hurt anywhere? Is there anything that you need? Water? Towel? Food? Because I can go get that for you."

"Thanks, but no." He gently shook his head. "I didn't mean to faint, and there is nothing wrong with me. I was just..shocked, you could say."

"If you worrying about money, don't fret. I'm sure Hawkins will allow you some on the house meal and beverage."

"What exactly will I allow?" A dark skinned woman appeared behind Mal, with her hand on her shoulder.

"HAWKINS!" Mal squealed, almost fainting in the doorway.

Luka jerked backwards in a fit of laughter.

A old man stood behind them, puffin out from a pipe. "This is the boy?" He nodded to Sanji.

"Yes, Otis-san. He fainted when he came in."

He shook his head. "No, he's not fainted any more. If that's it, I shall be leaving then."

"Wait, Otisan!" Mal grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "Will you please check him real quick? What normal person faints out of nowhere?"

"I already said, it was because I was shocked," Sanji argued. This visit was already turning into a problem.

"Boy say he's fine. He's not wheezin' or sneezin'." Otis walked out from behind the counter, "Next time, make an appointment. I still have to deliver Butler's baby."

And he was gone.

Sanji stayed there with the other three girls until Mal decided it was time for her to leave. Hawkins, ushering the last guest out, looked back at the blonde. "If you have no place to stay tonight, you can rest at my place."

"I'll only be staying for a few days."

"Then, you can stay for a few days. And you can make up for that by doing some chores for me."

As soon as she said that, Luka bit her lips and shook her head. "Run," she mumbled.

"What type of chores?"

"Chopping firewood, sweeping and busboy duty."

"That sounds slightly unreasonable."

"I'll be taking care of your food, so I'm sure you can managed that for a few days."

He raised his finger in protest, but after a glance in Luka's direction, he knew it was a lost.

"You'll be sharing a room with Luka."

Luka cheered, since the fact she was sleeping with a guy didn't bothered her. Since, in her mind, Sanji was her new friend. And as long as she saw that, she didn't care if he was a serial killer.

Sanji had a mixed reaction. Luka was his dream girl, of course, but could he really handle this new Luka?

He gulped.

This was going to be a long visit.

**Sorries for the long long wait! I've been...lost, you could say? Pretty much, I gotten bored on all of my fav sites so I ended up halting all writing process. I'll update my other stories eventually, I'm just trying to get things sorted. **

**Son of Whitebeard: Sanji was shocked when he saw her. In this version, Luka doesn't know much about fighting, such as haki, but she does know of her rubber fruit. **


	4. Chapter 4

He was given a meal and fresh drink before the boss showed him her small cabin on the edge of the small island. It was like the others that surrounded it with only a hawk painted on the door to mark it.

Hawkins gave him several different directions on how to get from the tavern to her cabin, and after the seventh time, he was lost, yet he did not dare to interrupt the woman, who seemed like she would talk over him even if he did. Finally, when the door opened, she finally hushed and bicker him inside.

His shoes were placed right next to hers, and she handed him a pair of newly, cotton-lined slippers. Another pair, much older and worn, stood by the doorway with a small, crappy 'L' on the front. He could already guess whose these were.

Luka's.

The girl was still at the bar, finishing up the last orders and closing the bar for Hawkins.

The dark skinned woman walked from one side of the small house, pulling his arm along the way, and informed him on each part of her house. Each room had rules, so she said, but he could mostly tell that as long as he cleaned after himself, then there would be no problem.

How she managed to live with Luka was beyond him, but the thought did make him slightly grin.

And finally, she arrived to a hatch in the ceiling. "This is where Luka sleeps. I've an extra bedroll downstairs. If you can't manage sleeping with the girl, I can ask Otis if he'll free up some space in his office for you. Though, I cannot be certain on what forms of payment he'll ask."

"Thank you, Hawkin-san, but I'll be fine. I did not mean to be a bother to you," he bowed his head, "And I will leave as soon as I can."

Her cheek lines deepen as she smiled, approvingly at the man's elegance. "What type of barkeeper would I be if I did not help a customer." She raised onto her toes and pulled down a cord connected to the hatch. A row of steps busted out, as well as some dirty clothes that rained down onto the two. Her smile was quickly dropped, as she picked up one of the shirts and muttered a curse. "I'll go get the bedroll and then we can rearrange the room some…if I don't die from the sight."

"There's no need," he raised his hand in protest, "I have no belongings on me, so there is no reason to do so."

"Alright," she nodded and took off down the hallway, opening a door that lead to a different part of the cabin. It didn't take for long for her to return with a bedroll bundled under her arm. The woman handed the worn down mattress and he heaved it through the small hole. The fallen clothes were taken up there as well.

"Ouch," Sanji moaned as he hit his head on the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Hawkins' caring voice called out.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Then…goodnight. Luka'll be here soon."

After a few minutes of placing the mattress, Sanji sat on top of it and glanced out the window. His long legs were bent, reaching up to his chest, and his arms were wrapped around them.

Luka's room.

He could almost faint.

From pleasure or disgust.

Every single thing was out in the open; ranging from her panties to her chest bandages. He could already fill blood dripping out of his blood from the mere thought of seeing them wore by her.

The antic, her room, was lighted by the small, circular window above Luka's bed. Her bed was two bedrolls on top of each other, the bottom one was slightly smaller and aged. A candle rested on a broken chair that was near her bed, and the front end of Sanji's bedroll. In the corner, right next to the hatch, was an increasingly sized pile of clothes. He could not tell if it was dirty or clean. Maybe it was both.

And, above Luka's bed, where the ceiling started to curve in, was several articles pinned. He slowly stood up, keeping his head down from the ceiling, and gazed at them.

The articles were newspaper clippings, some of them had their passage attached.

All of them were about pirates and mysteries throughout the whole world.

Who could have guessed?

He chuckled to himself and raised a finger to the closet one. This one was covered in dust and he wiped it away.

The hatch opened.

Luka's head popped inside and, noticing the blond, smiled kindly at him. "Oi!" She waved before heaving herself in. "I'm tired," she yawned to herself, not even minding Sanji in her place.

Sanji quickly pulled back his arm, hitting his head in the process, and groaned.

Luka snickered. "Being tall must not be easy."

"Not always," he responded without thinking. He moved back to his bedroll and seated himself, while Luka quickly pulled off her shirt and threw it into the pile, and dropped onto her bed.

No nosebleed.

No nosebleed.

No nosebleed.

Sanji lectured himself. He bit his lips and looked away from the girl before he could have any nasty thoughts.

"Hawkins gonna get us up early," Luka complained before pulling the blanket over her body. She shifted herself, now on her side, and looked at Sanji. "You're pretty strange for fainting." She uttered as bluntly as she could.

He snorted, "There are many other people stranger than that."

"There is?" She wondered out loud.

"Have you ever seen a person with green hair?"

"No," she shook her head.

"You wouldn't want too. They are usually the strangest people that you can ever meet."

"Sounds like fun then."

"Completely opposite."

"I like strange people. They are always fun." In her mind, she was recalling Ossan and smiling to herself.

"Well, some of them can be a pain in your ass."

"Where did you come from?" Her question was followed by a yawn.

_ It was so cute_, Sanji thought while sheepishly grinning to himself that he completely lost what she said. "What was that?"

Instead of replying, there were only snores coming from the other bed. He snickered and blew out the candle. "Goodnight, Luka-sama…"

The moonlight shined through the window, resting on the teenage beauty.

His eyes gazed at her until sleepiness finally made him close his eyes.

...

A man full of muscles sighed heavily as he backed away from the figure head. She stood there, as if waiting for him, with her arms crossed in the corner of his eye. He did not stop when he passed her, but she followed him into the lounge. The lounge was filled with lingering dust with little activity. Even what little activity that happened here seemed to stopped within the last few days.

The man pulled out one of the crappy chairs and seated himself. The woman stayed by the wall, leaning against it, and watched him. "Your order?'

His elbows were on the table, his hands clasped together with his forehead touching. "That Dartboard's gonna ruin every thing..."

"..."

"He probably told her the whole th-"

"Zoro-san."

The man finally raised his head and looked at the woman in her dark blue eyes that pulled him in. They were focused on him intensely. "What?"

"You're getting off-focus."

"Yes, I get it." He sighed and shook his head. At that moment, he looked as though he had more years under his belt than what his appearance perceived. "We've to get him back." He sighed, annoyed and irritated. "That crappy cook should be left behind... Damn him... Ungrateful bastard." He swiped his eyes across the room to where he heard sounds, the hatch opened, revealing a younger lad.

"Yo," the dark skinned nodded at them before lifting his body out. "He's awake, ready for orders."

"Tell him to sail to Tershel Island. We go a rat to capture."

"Kay," the boy nodded and hopped back down the shaft, landing on the next floor. His footsteps echoed through the lounge until there was silence.

...

Son of Whitebeard: You really do make a point on reviewing every chapter, which I can't even believe. Thanks a lot!


End file.
